From Behind The Mirages
by Slash Dream
Summary: Tudo que você nao ve em Miragens pode ou nao rsrsrs estar aki... Se gostam dos outros pontos de vista, akeles que o Harry nao está presente e nao vê, Behind mostra pra vc...Espero que gostem! E continuem lendo Miragens! kisu!


**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Buh Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**N/A: Ae... primeiro paralelo é sobre a caminhada de Hermione e Draco à beira da Maranduba... uhu!!!**

**Simplesinho... rapidinho... espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Primeiro Contato**

* * *

- Porque você aceitou? – perguntou Draco para a garota, depois de alguns minutos silenciosos andando à beira da praia.

- Aceitei porque você chamou. A pergunta é: porque _você_ chamou afinal de contas? – perguntou a garota.

- Apenas considerei o que Potter me disse ontem quando chegamos: que deveríamos ao menos tentar, não discutirmos o tempo todo já que vamos passar o mês todo juntos.

- Que bom que entramos num acordo.

Mas depois destas palavras, o silêncio novamente dominou o caminho. Era por volta de dez e meia de um dia de muito sol e maré alta. Os dois caminhavam pelo pequeno espaço na praia onde a água ia e vinha, e a areia era mais compacta, fazendo um melhor terreno para se andar.

Silêncio...

- Porque o Potter fez aquilo pela minha mãe? – soltou de repente Draco.

- Simplesmente porque era o certo a se fazer. Você deveria ter agradecido Harry por isso não é mesmo? – respondeu a garota.

Silêncio...

- Na verdade, - começou novamente Hermione – aceitei vir com você, pois achei muito maduro da sua parte convidar-nos. Interpretei o convite como um sinal de mudança, não só da sua parte, mas da nossa também. Afinal de contas, Harry divide o quarto com você e hoje ficamos a manhã toda na mesma barraca.

- Hum... falando nisso, Potter é muito estranho. – disse Draco erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim "estranho"? – a garota questionou, mas sem uma verdadeira preocupação, pois já era de se esperar algo do tipo, vindo de Malfoy.

- O jeito dele... bom, esquece isso...

Silêncio...

- As pedras estão ficando mais próximas. Não demoramos até o fim da praia. – disse Hermione tentando puxar um novo assunto.

- Hum... – cortou secamente Draco, mas depois de alguns segundos, continuou. – Porque vocês... é... simplesmente não me deixaram para trás quando estávamos no castelo?

- Porque não deixamos você para trás?! Harry não deixou você para trás! Foi escolha _dele_ salvar você todas aquelas vezes, talvez porque ele viu que você havia hesitado em sua tarefa no ano anterior, e acreditou em você de alguma forma.

- Mesmo assim, ainda é estranho para quem sempre me quis morto.

- Antes de comentar sua opinião sobre Harry, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa Malfoy?

- Pergunte, por que não? Já estou me sujeitando a um monte de coisas mesmo.

- Desculpe-me a forma com que vou perguntar, mas entenda como um elogio. O que aconteceu para você conseguir conversar civilizadamente com uma pessoa?

Draco parou. Sorriu para seus próprios pés ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena onda os cobria com água. Os lábios então se relaxaram; deu alguns passos em direção ao mar e o fitou por detrás dos óculos escuros.

- Você acha que eu tinha amigos naquela maldita escola, Granger? – disparou Draco. – Crabbe e Goyle eram apenas submissos a mim, porque seus pais eram submissos ao _meu_ pai. E agora todos estão em Azkaban. As garotas da minha casa... vadias... nojentas... e somente... somente... – balançou a cabeça negativamente e as palavras pareciam ter sumido de sua boca.

Draco sentou-se na areia de frente ao mar. O braço envolvendo os joelhos e a cabeça entre eles como se quisesse esconder o rosto.

- Mais de um mês sozinho em minha mansão, Granger. – recomeçou Draco, com a voz abafada pelas próprias pernas.

Ao se deparar com a cena, Hermione sentou-se ao lado do garoto.

- Sabe... – hesitou a garota – Sabe, Draco... - ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome por umas das pessoas que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado, seu rosto reapareceu instantaneamente. Mirava o mar. – Harry nunca quis você morto. Se é isso que você pensa do Harry está muito enganado. Se ele realmente quisesse isso, teria simplesmente deixado você morrer em Hogwarts. Quando estávamos no sexto ano, e ele te atingiu com o _sectusempra_, Harry nem sabia o que o feitiço realmente faria, mas sua intenção não era te matar. Além disso, você não sabe o quanto ele se arrependeu pelo que fez. Para ser sincera, eu nunca entendi o porquê vocês se acham tão importantes um para o outro.

- Importantes? – desdenhou o rapaz – Você acha que Potter é importante para mim? Ou que eu seja importante para ele? Não me faça rir Granger!

- Você pode dizer isso, mas é o que eu sempre vi em vocês dois. Nenhum consegue viver sem o outro. Você era a pessoa em que Harry mais pensava quando estávamos na escola. Não me diga que não acontecia o mesmo com você, pois se disser, eu sei que está mentindo.

- Ah sim... então eu e Potter agora formamos o casal do ano! – disse Draco em seu estilo mais que sarcástico.

- Bom, não foi bem isso que eu havia pensado, mas se você levou por esse lado... eu sinto muito, mas acho que Harry não vai querer você como namorado. Acho que ele e Ginny finalmente ficarão juntos logo após voltarmos. – respondeu a garota com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Draco murmurou algo que a garota não conseguiu entender e ele negou-se a repetir.

- Está bem então, acho que podemos deixar de lado algumas coisas, mas aquele seu namorado Weasley, vai ter que se colocar em seu respectivo lugar.

- Como assim? – questionou Hermione, como se não tivesse gostado muito do que ouvira. – O que quer dizer com isso Malfoy?

Reconhecendo o peso que sua frase teve, Draco pensou por alguns instantes e então disse:

- A maioria das brigas não começa entre eu e Potter, é sempre seu namorado que as começa e Potter toma as dores. Diga a ele que farei a minha parte se ele fizer a dele.

- Está bem, pode deixar que eu conversarei com ele.

A garota levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o loiro sentando à areia. Ele olhou o gesto da garota que o esperava. Segurou a mão que ela estendia e deixou-se ajudar a levantar. Hermione sorriu levemente, mas não percebeu o mesmo sorriso no rosto do rapaz. _"Até que você pode ser bonzinho, Sr. Malfoy" _pensou inocentemente.

* * *

**Se gostarem faço outros... idéias nao faltam rsrsrsrs**

**Té mais!!!**

**Kisu **


End file.
